10 song ficlets
by marlyp
Summary: I would love to read what someone else could come up with. Please, please, pretty please....


**I Ain't Mad At Cha-Tupac Shakur **_(A poetic genius, what else needs to be said?)_

It was hard to stay mad at Nick Garret. That was one thing, one of the many, that pissed Eddie off about his friend. He had tried to stay mad, and he had done a pretty damn good job of it, actually. Somewhere in the dark recesses of his heart there had been lurking a flame of understanding for what Nick had done, an understanding of the need to be different and away from the familiar. And, the raw and bloody truth of it was something that Eddie had trouble admitting to himself. He was jealous for a long time, jealous that he was still in the Ridge while Nicky was out making a name for himself instead of just being the aging football legend. As he opened the blinds and let the sun into their fledgling window business he finally admitted to himself that the anger was a thing of the past. As he cleaned up Nick's mess from the day before, so he could get some work done, he remembered how easy it was to become totally pissed off at Nick. Then he smiled because irritating people was part of Nick's charm.

**Why Not Me?-The Judds**_ (Beautiful harmonies. I wore this cassette out in college.)_

Darcy propped her chin in her hands and gazed out the front window of the hardware store. She watched as Nick strolled down the street with that swagger he had acquired in his years away from the Ridge. She followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight before she turned back to her work. She sighed to herself as she straightened a shelf of paint and mentally slapped herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, he doesn't even know you exist" Darcy muttered to herself as she stomped to the front of the store.

"Who doesn't?" Darcy whirled around to find Layla waiting at the counter.

"Umm, nobody" Darcy replied. "Nobody that would ever be interested in me."

Layla grinned at her as Darcy rang up her purchases. "You never know until you try. Tell me, maybe I can help. I love to match make"

Darcy hesitated but felt herself being swayed by Layla's friendly face. She couldn't stop herself and before she knew it she was telling Layla all about her lifelong crush on Nick Garret.

**Serenity-Godsmack **_(Angry and introspective all wrapped up in cool drums and a pretty decent lead voice- check out "Voodoo" ,it is off the hook.)_

Ikey ran his hands through Layla's tangled curls that were hanging down her back as they danced in the moonlight streaming through the window. He thought for the gazillionth time about the peace and tranquility that they had found together. He thought of all the years of loneliness when he had looked at love in all the wrong places. He pulled her closer and cradled her in his arms, protecting her from all harm. She responded by tightening her arms around his waist. She didn't need to hear him say it, she just always seemed to know when he needed quiet companionship. The truth was that she enjoyed these times as much as he did, the times when they were completely in tune with each other. She never had to be told, all she had to do was look around at other couples, to know that their love was a good one. They understood each other on a level that neither had experience before and it was a liberating thing. They never had to hid themselves from each other and that was something that they both cherished.

**No One-Alicia Keys**_ (This girl sings her butt off.)_

Janet laughed to herself as she passed by a table of women that she had overheard making remarks about her and Eddie. It had been a long road, but they were finally in a good place and nothing could make Janet doubt Eddie's love for her ever again. She was secure in the belief that Eddie would be hers forever. So, the barflies could talk all they wanted because they could never come between something so real. Words could never hurt Janet and Eddiebecause they were totally committed to each other.

**I Hate This Part-Pussycat Dolls**_(When I grow up I want to be a Pussycat Doll.)_

Aubrey stared out the window as the cab made it's way slowly to the hotel. She couldn't fool herself anymore. Nick had brought her to NYC for a romantic week-end and all she could do was think about Ronnie. She had tried to deny her feeling for Nick's younger brother, but they just would not go away no matter how hard she tried. She just couldn't linger in this relationship any longer and she suspected that Nick felt the same. There had been times in the past few weeks that she had seen a shadow in his eyes and that was hurting her. She knew that he would try to change her mind but she was going to stand strong and do what was right for both of them.

**You Never Even Called Me By My Name-David Allan Coe **_(Hey, just be thankful it wasn't "If That Ain't Country…"_

Sully watched the table of men in front of the bar very closely. He wasn't exactly sure what the problem was, but he was very sure that he was going to be calling some designated drivers before the night was over. From what he could gather each one of the slightly inebriated men where well on their way to getting completely and sloppily drunk over a bunch of hard headed women. He listened as Eddie bemoaned all the hoops that Janet was making him jump through to win her love and almost snorted with laughter when Ray started commiserating with him. That was something he never expected to see. Eddie and Ray agreeing over anything. Sully had learned many things during his life and one of them was the fact that women have the ability to drive a sane man to drink. He also knew that nothing cured heartache better that a group of friends talking it through and tipping a few back.

**If I Were Your Woman-Gladys Knight **_(I love her voice and her ability to sing every song to an inch of it's life.)_

Darcy sat on the other side of the bar and watched Nick drinking with his friends. She heard Eddie and Ray talking about their problems while Ikey and Owen seemed to be humoring them and rolling with the flow. She hid a smile behind her hand as Phil leaned over to Nick and whispered in his ear but she quickly ducked her head as Nick's eyes found hers across the crowded bar. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he left the table of his friends and moved toward her. She closed her eyes, did some deep breathing and tried to slow her heart down. This was her chance to start loving Nick and never stop.

**Please Don't Go-KC and the Sunshine Song **_(I know, this one surprised me too.)_

Nick watch Aubrey as she packed her small suitcase. He had planned to make this a very special weekend for her but it wasn't turning out like he had expected. He had felt like he needed to pull out all of the stops to make up for the distance between them for the past few weeks. If was honest with himself, her confession about her feelings had not been a surprise but it was still hard to deal. A very large part of his heart knew she was doing the right thing, but the smaller part would keep things just the way they were forever. He returned her chaste good-bye kiss and closed the door behind her before he let a few last tears make their way down his cheeks. Then, he wiped his eyes and went to pack his own suitcase. He needed to be back in the Ridge, the guys would make everything okay.

**You Make Me Smile-Blue October **_(I'm not really sure why I like these guys, I just do.)_

Phil watched Nick approach Darcy and turned to find his wife and sister-in-law smiling in approval at him. He took the opportunity to study the face of his wife and smiled as she wrinkled her nose at him. She had opened up so many windows for him and he wondered where he would be without her. All he had to do was touch her hand and the world was right again, all of his fears disappeared in the face of her indomitable optimism.

**Feeling Good-George Michael **_(If you think he is just a Wham in a bathroom then you have never listened to his music. Fantastic voice and a wealth of sadness.)_

The sun rose over Knight's Ridge and all over town people were waking up to a new day. Ray and Hannah were having breakfast with Sam before they all left for work and school. Janet and Eddie walked down the street in the second week of their campaign to change their lives. Two miles in the morning, giving them some much needed quiet time in a effort to get healthy and finally fix their on-again, off-again habit. Owen and Allison were fixing breakfast for the kids in a familiar ritual while Phil and Pizza Girl were snuggling under the covers instead. Ikey and Layla were already up and about, heading to a worksite early to beat the afternoon heat. Nick woke up alone, but not sad for the first time. He watched the sky get lighter, listening to the birds sing as he thought about Darcy's pretty face.

_Okay, there you have it. My ten songs. I could have kept going because the song playing now is " Like Wow-Wipeout" by the Hoodoo Gurus and it would make a fantastic Ikey/Layla song. I would also like to apologize for the Nick and Darcy thing. I have never been a Nick and Hannah fan, I just don't think they fit. I really don't know why I put Darcy there, it just happened. That's my story and I'm sticking with it. Also, I would have put more Jeddie but I just don't write them very well. I don't do all that well with anything else, but they are a huge challenge for me. Anyway, I hope this inspires you all to write one of your own. It was fun and I was amazed at what the first words or melody of a song make me think about. _


End file.
